


The Bad Beneath the Floor

by effected



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad/spiderson - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effected/pseuds/effected
Summary: That time a building fell on Peter Parker, not Spider-Man
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, enjoy this little one shot (sort of). I had this idea while reading other "Peter Parker trapped under a building fics" and created my own little one!
> 
> TAKES PLACE after Endgame but Tony survived and Steve didn't leave to go with Peggy

Peter was out with Tony. Ever since Peter was snapped back to existence, Tony couldn’t stop getting enough of the kid. All the things he found annoying before they went into that flying doughnut, like his stupid nerd jokes, or his constant movie references, Tony found he missed more than anything when Peter wasn’t there. So now that he was back, Tony couldn’t get enough of it.

Whenever Peter was free and May was at work, Tony took the opportunity to hang out with his kid. Peter loved it too. Even if no one could ever replace Ben, he feels like he has a father figure, although he would never admit that to anyone. 

Morgan also loved it. She’d heard all these stories about a boy who her father referred to as her “big brother” and never understood why she couldn’t meet him. But she could now, and whenever they were together, they were practically inseparable. No one thought Peter could be such an amazing big brother. 

But today was exclusively for Peter and Tony. Peter had the school day off for teachers to give parent teacher conferences to the kids who needed it, but Peter stopped skipping school so often, so he didn’t need one this year. May was out working for most of the day and she was going on a date with Happy later, a couple that still dumbfounded both Tony and Peter, even if they didn’t say anything about it. They were all happy, and that’s all anyone could ask for. Only, the world needed balance, and they needed some bad to go with all the good. 

\---

Peter and Tony were walking down the street, ice cream cones in hand. They had gotten some sandwiches from Peter’s favorite deli place (that Tony may or may not have paid to be rebuilt after the alien tech destroyed it), and Tony had to admit, they were pretty delicious. 

They ate them at the park, then they decided to get some ice cream. You could never go wrong with ice cream. So here they were, walking down the streets of Queens, eating giant ice cream cones. “So, kid,” Tony started, “how’d that chemistry project go?”

“Oh, yeah,” Peter responded, “it was pretty great. Mr. Harrington couldn’t believe that I was actually able to go through with the topic that I chose, and to be honest, I don’t really think he understood some of what I said, so he just gave me an A and we went on.”

“I assume you didn’t tell him you had help from a certain genius.”

If there’s one thing Tony is not, it’s humble, Peter thought to himself. “Hey, you only did a little bit of it, and it was all my idea, I just needed an idea for how to bind the elements together,”

“Fair point.” Tony looked over at Peter, both of them smiling and laughing.

“Uh, Mr. Stark?”

“We’re back to calling me ‘Mr. Stark?’” Tony asked questiongly. 

“Yeah, um, your ice cream is dripping all over you.” Peter said as he pointed at Tony.

“Ugh, shit,” Tony said, with humor laced in his tone. He looked side to side, trying to find a trash can before this became any more of a disaster.

Peter laughed. “Here, follow me. There’s a trash can in one of these alleys coming up.” So they ran down the street and Tony threw the ice cream into the dumpster, while trying to shake the excess off his hands. Peter started laughing as he was eating his ice cream cone. 

“And how exactly is your ice cream cone still intact?”

Peter shrugged. “I eat quickly. You know, fast metabolism and all.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You should probably get cleaned up,” Peter said as he took another lick of his cone.

“Hmm, you think?”

“So, you want to go inside a Starbucks or something and go to the bathroom or get some napkins?”

“Nah, too much unwanted press will be going around. There’s napkins in the car, let’s just go back to the parking garage.”

So they did. They started walking back, Peter leading them through all the less populated roads to avoid unwanted attention. They got to the entrance of the garage before Peter stopped. 

“Kid, you good?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I just,” Peter trailed off, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, as if he were hearing an unwanted sound. Tony knew this look too well from being in loud places with Peter’s enhanced senses. 

“Hey, Pete, talk to me. What do you hear?”

“It’s probably nothing. Let’s just keep going.” Truth be told, Peter didn’t know what he was hearing. It was a slow, meticulous ticking noise. He felt like he should know what it was, but he just couldn’t place his finger on it. 

His spidey sense was off the charts, but it had been kinda wonky lately and didn’t know if he could trust it. So Peter kept walking down the ramp, but by the time they had gotten to the bottom, the ticking was even louder and it sounded like, it was getting faster? Peter stopped again.

“Peter, you sure it’s nothing?”

Peter turned his head fully around, looking at the wall right next to him. “I, just, uh, I need to check this out.” He started walking around the wall as the ticking was getting even faster. He barely even registered Tony not following behind him. 

Peter took another step before stopping. Then it clicked. Peter turned around and started running and screamed at Tony to do the same; “Tony! Go! Run!”

Tony, not quite processing what was going one, listened to Peter and ran in the opposite direction. It was only a few seconds later when a bomb exploded behind him. Tony got pushed back and landed on his arm, probably breaking it, but thankfully he was far enough away that nothing hit him. The same couldn’t be said for Peter.

Because he was so close to the bomb, he took a large impact of the force. Not only that, but the bomb collapsed some of the pillars next to him, dropping the next level of the garage on top of Peter. 

\---

Peter couldn’t breathe. He opened his eyes and an all too familiar feeling struck him. He was immediately taken back to homecoming night, when Vulture thought it would be a good idea to drop a building on a fifteen year old kid and Peter thought it was a good idea to never tell anyone he was under it. 

The rubble was pushed against his back, pinning him down. The weight of it wasn’t as bad as it was last time, but Peter couldn’t stop hyperventilating. He couldn’t stop thinking about the first time this happened and how he didn’t have anyone to help him last time. 

He thought of Karen, about to talk to her and ask her to call Tony, before he realized that he didn’t have his suit, again. Then he thought about Tony, and how he was here with him. Spider-Man could handle a building dropped on him; Tony Stark couldn’t. 

Peter focused as well as he could, listening until he heard Tony’s steady breathing. From the sounds of it, Tony seemed to be fine. Peter dropped his head on the floor. He was so tired. Last time he was like this, he looked down and saw Spider-Man looking down at him.

He didn’t see him this time. He wasn’t Spider-Man right now. He was Peter Parker. And Peter Parker couldn’t possibly lift all that rubble off of him. Spider-Man could. When he was fighting the Vulture, and he was trapped under that building, he called for Spider-Man’s strength, not Peter Parker’s. Spider-Man was the strong one; the one that could lift an entire building. 

When he was trapped under that building, come on, Peter didn’t work. But come on, Spider-Man did. Right now he wasn’t Spider-Man. He was Peter Parker. Weak, helpless, Peter Parker. He knew he could lift this with ease, but Peter Parker couldn’t. 

I couldn’t then so I shouldn’t now.

\---

Tony sat up straight, coughing. He was vaguely aware of a searing pain in his left arm and a loud ringing in his ears. It took him a second, but he finally remembered what had happened. He was out with Peter, and a bomb exploded. Oh gods, Peter. 

“Peter? Hey, kid? You out there?” He heard a small moan come out from under the rubble and immediately ran towards it. He saw a small hand peeking out from under the rubble. Shit. “Hey, Pete,” Tony started as he kneeled down next to him, “I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?”

Peter gave a small, “hmm,” and Tony took it as all he could get for now. He stood back up, looking around to see if there was any way to lift the rubble off, but who was he kidding?   
Ever since they defeated Thanos, Iron Man had retired. Pepper even made sure to lock the suits up so he couldn’t get to them. How he was regretting that now. He thought about calling 911 and getting EMTs and a search and rescue team, but if there was one thing he learned from all of Nick Fury’s rantings, it’s to never take an enhanced to a regular hospital. So that was out of the question. 

There was one other person he could call, although he wasn’t even sure if they were close by. Deciding he had no other choices, and considering the amount of weight currently on Peter, Tony pulled out his phone and called Steve. 

After a few rings, he picked up. “Hey, Tony. What’s up?”

“Cap, where are you?”

“Uh, home in Brooklyn, why? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, how fast can you get to Queens? Friday I'll send you the location.” 

“Is it the kid?” Of course Steve would figure it out in a heartbeat. Why else would Tony ever be in Queens?

“Yeah, just, uh, how fast can you get here?”

“Already on my way. Be there in a few.” Then Tony hung up. He heard a small whimper, and raced back to Peter. 

“Hey, Pete. I called Cap. He’ll be here soon and we’ll get you out, okay?”

Peter, who had regained consciousness, responded, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good, Tony.” Tony let out a small laugh. Of course Peter would think that being trapped under a building meant he was okay. “Besides, I’ve been trapped under larger buildings.”

That made Tony’s heart skip a beat. Peter probably didn’t even realize what he was saying when he said it. Tony was going to get mad about it, but decided against it as Peter didn’t need to worry about how Tony was feeling right now. 

“You’ve been under larger, huh?”

“Yeah, haha, fight with Vulutre.”

Of course, Tony thought, who else would want to drop a building on this kid? “So, how’d you get out of that predicament?”

“I pushed the rubble off me. Was tryin’ to call for help, but didn’t have my suit.” Peter chuckled at the end, as if it were a fond memory he were looking back on. Tony, on the other hand, was ready to kill himself for making his kid go through that alone by taking away the suit. 

Not wanting to alarm Peter, and not really wanting to wait for Steve anymore, he asked, “Think you could do it again?”

“Nah, I was Spider-Man last time.” He trailed off for a second before continuing on. “Only Peter right now.” Peter let out a breath. 

That made Tony even more confused. He figured Peter must have a reason to say that, but was too out of it to give any sort of explanation. Tony was about to say something about it when he heard Steve’s voice. 

“Hey, Tony, what’s the emerge-” He saw the mess of rubble and a small figure next to where Tony was. 

“Cap, help.”

“Oh, gods, okay.” Steve ran over to where Tony was standing. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, the kid’s sense started going off and the next thing we know the bomb went off.”

“Do you have EDITH on you?” Tony pulled the glasses out of his pocket, completely forgetting that he had them before. “Use them to scan for points where I can pull rocks out.”

Tony and Steve started working together, in a way that they hadn’t in years, but still came naturally to them. Tony would point out a good spot, and Steve would lift the rock. Tony kept talking to Peter, desperately trying to keep him awake. 

They were almost done when Peter started to close his eyes a little too long. “Tony? I dunno how much longer I can stay awake.” Peter was slurring his words. 

“Hey, hey! Stay with me, kid. Please, please,” Tony was begging for his kid. He couldn’t lose him, not again, not like this. 

“Tony! Call Pepper to get you a suit. I’m almost done here.” Tony did as he was told and the suit came almost instantly. 

Tony didn’t even wait to ask Steve how he was getting home; he just took off, flying to the Tower as fast as possible. When he got there, Bruce and Cho already had a medical team set up, and he gave them Peter. 

“Tony, I’m sorry but you can’t come in here,” Bruce said. “You have to trust us. Peter’s a strong kid, he’ll make it through.”

But Tony couldn’t stop thinking about what Peter said before: “I was Spider-Man last time. Only Peter now.” And Spider-Man made it out. Could Peter Parker?

\---

Tony didn’t know how long he was sitting there when Bruce came out. He barely even registered it happening as he was sitting on the floor outside with his head in his hands. He hadn’t bothered to change his clothes or even wash his hands yet. He couldn’t bring himself to leave Peter. Pepper came at some point, asking if there was anything Tony needed, but he just shook his head. The only thing he needed she couldn’t give her. 

“Tony.” Bruce put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and his head snapped up. His eyes were puffy and his face was dirty from all the residue left on his hands after the accident. 

“Is he okay? What happened?”

“There was a lot of debris stuck in his back that we had to clean out, and multiple bones broke and healed wrong in the time from when he was stuck under to now, meaning we had to re-break them so they could heal properly. Which, on a side note, I need to test that kid’s healing abilities sometime; it’s incredible.”

“Bruce.” Any other time Tony would have had an equal amount of questions, considering he’s never really tested Peter’s healing factor, but he couldn’t bring himself to find any comfort until he knew Peter was okay.

“Right, sorry. He should be okay, Tony. You can go in and see him now.” Before Bruce could even finish his sentence, Tony was rushing into the room. Whenever Peter needed medical attention, which thankfully wasn’t a lot, although Tony now thought that had more to do with the fact that he healed faster than a bamboo grew, he was always awake. So seeing him now, sleeping in that hospital bed, with tubes and wires going in and out everywhere on his body, Tony’s heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. He had never seen Peter look so small before. 

“When will he wake up?”

“Normally, a person wouldn’t be up for a few hours, but I’m not sure how fast his metabolism will burn through the anesthesia.” 

Tony pulled up a chair next to the bed and grabbed Peter’s hand in his. “Please wake up, Peter.”

As if on cue, Peter’s eyes scrunched a little before starting to open up. “Mr. Stark?” Peter barely mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah kid, it’s me.”


	2. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony tells Peter the difference between being Spider-Man and Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this little +1

+1

It had been a week of Peter staying at the Tower. He insisted he was fine, neither Tony nor Bruce let him do anything that would weaken his many injuries. It took them three days to even let Peter out of bed. Not that being out of bed was that different. Peter constantly had people all around him, asking how he was, if he needed anything. He’d never experienced anything like it, but he guesses having a building fall on their “baby avenger” would be scary for some people.

It was a week later, and Peter was going to get to go home in a few days. He was now testing with Bruce how his bones had healed and if any of the debris had infected him in any way. He noticed Tony standing in the doorway 15 minutes ago, but decided against saying anything as Tony wasn’t saying anything either. 

After Bruce had given him the all clear for the day, Tony pulled him aside. “Hey, underoos, can we talk?”

Peter was confused. Tony never asked to talk, he just did. “Uh, yeah?” He wasn’t really sure how to answer. “What’s up?”

“It’s about what you said when you were, you know?” Tony made a motion with his hands that barely resembled something crushing another something. 

Truth be told, Peter didn’t remember much about what had happened. He remembered his spidey-sense going off, an explosion, pain, and then waking up in the tower. “You might need to refresh my memory a little bit.”

“Well the first thing is, Vulture dropped a giant building on you and decided it was okay to omit that information?”

Oh, shit. Peter was in trouble. “Well, you see, I was able to, like, push it off me and stuff and still defeat Vulture after and all my injuries healed so I didn’t really think it was that big of a deal, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you call for help?”

“Well, that was sort of when you took the suit away so I was in my homemade one.” Peter truthfully never told him because he didn’t want him to feel bad about the whole suit thing because Peter understood why he did it. 

Tony mentally cursed himself out. “Shit, kid, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no it’s not your fault! You were right to take the suit away.”

“And now I will never make that mistake again.”

There was a pause that lasted a little too long, making it an awkward silence. “So, you said first thing? Is there another?”

Tony almost forgot about that. “Yeah, you said, ‘I was Spider-Man last time. Only Peter now’ when I asked you if you could push the rubble off. Is there a specific meaning to that?”

Peter thought it couldn’t get worse from telling Tony about Vulture. “Oh, um…”

“Well?”

“I, it’s just, I’m not supposed to be strong and stuff as Peter you know? Peter’s this nerdy kid with absolutely no athletic ability whatsoever, so I guess it’s just sort of a habit now to not be able to do anything that Spider-Man could as Peter.”

“Even when it’s threatening your life?”

“Uh, to be fair, I wasn’t really able to think straight at the moment.”

“Peter, listen to me. I understand dialing it back during PE or when bullies shove you or something. But that doesn’t mean that you let Peter die because he’s not Spider-Man. Answer this question: Would Spider-Man let a civilian die if he could prevent it?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why were you willing to let yourself die?”

“I-, I don’t know, okay?” Peter could feel his eyes starting to water. 

“Hey, hey, Pete, it’s okay. I get it. Superheroing business is hard. You just need to understand that it’s not always black or white; you don’t always have to be Peter or Spider-Man. There are times when it’s okay to be in that gray area.” Peter nodding his head and a few tears spilled out. 

“Oh, kid, don’t cry.” Tony engulfed Peter in a hug, where he started letting it all out, sobbing into   
Tony’s shoulder. 

Peter hated crying, but he’d been keeping it in for too long that he just needed to let it all out. And Tony was more than happy to be there for his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a +1 for this fic where Tony confrots Peter about the whole Peter vs Spider-Man thing.


End file.
